


Find Me

by Harry_potter_is_Awesome_15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Albus Dumbledore, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_potter_is_Awesome_15/pseuds/Harry_potter_is_Awesome_15
Summary: Harry has to get away from the Dursleys. So he does. He runs away. With the help of a certain non-human, he discovers that Dumbledore is a giant fucking dick. Now questioning his loyalties, Harry also finds out some other rather interesting information, that will change his life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Find Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756240) by [Elijah_Avada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Avada/pseuds/Elijah_Avada). 



> I am continuing the story for @Elijah_Avada I will be putting in their chapters then continuing with what I have planned.
> 
> My schedule for updating will be quick the first 4 chapters but after that, it will probably be on the weekends because I have school.

As his magic felt that everyone else in the house was asleep, Harry Potter crept out of number 4 Privet Drive. He didn’t know where he was going to go, but he couldn’t stay there. It was so bad, so painful.

 

When he had first returned to his relative's house, they had been uncharacteristically... civil. He got meals, even if they were smaller scraps compared to Dudley’s, and he was allowed to shower twice a week. Instead of verbal abuse, he was simply ignored, apart from the odd sneer every now and then. The physical abuse... Harry had thought that just maybe it would stop. And it did. For a few days. And then it was replaced with something else. Something so much worse.

 

He was raped.

He didn’t want to think of those nights, where his Uncle would drag him to his room and... “make use” of his “freakish body”.

 

So he was getting the fuck out of there. He didn’t know where he was going to go. But he was never going back, no matter what Dumbledore said about “being with family” and “the protection of blood wards.” He had fucking killed Voldemort, he could take whatever the hell those blood wards were “protecting” him from.

 

Harry Potter, despite popular belief, was not brave, nor kind. He was sarcastic and bitter and snarky. And above a lot else, he was sly. Cunning. Ambitious. He was Slytherin.

 

It was something that been at the back of his mind for a very long time. What if he had let the Hat put him in Slytherin where he should have been? Would things have been different?

 

He had made his way out into the street, only to realize that he didn’t have much of an idea where he was going to go. He just wanted to get away.

 

“Harry Potter.”

 

A low, seductive voice sounded from behind him. Harry spun on his heel and found himself face to face with a VERY attractive young male.

 

The man was tall and muscular, with milky white skin. His hair was pitch black, and fell just a little above his hips, tied back in a loose ponytail. And his eyes. Those bloody eyes. They were purple. Bright, seemingly glowing, purple.

 

His breath caught in his throat as he was about to speak, but the man cut him off.

 

“We can’t stay here. I know this may be hard to believe, but I need you to trust me. Dumbledore has placed a Tracer on you, and he was alerted the second you stepped outside of the wards on the house. I want to help you, Harry. Dumbledore is not the man you think he is, and he has done a lot of things that would surprise you. If you will let me, I can remove the Tracer, and then take you to Gringotts. There’s... something wrong with your magic like it’s been contained, or blocked. The Goblins can help find out what’s wrong, but as of right now, all I need is for you to trust me.”

 

Looking the man in the eye, Harry nodded, swallowing at the lump in his throat. There was so much information, so much for him to take in, but the man seemed sincere. Part of him was screaming that he should trust the stranger.

 

He blinked, and in a second, a wave of warmth and magic crashed over him. He was surrounded by a spicy smell, and some of his unease began to wash away. When the feeling stopped, the man smiled softly and said,

 

“You are no longer be traced. Now, we better get out of here, before Dumble-fucking-dore arrives.”  
Harry let out a surprised snort at the elegant man’s... manipulation, of Dumbledore’s name.

 

~~~~~~

 

With a crack, the two of them appeared in Diagon Alley, the man standing tall while Harry hunched over and clutched his stomach.

 

”I’m never getting used to that,” he grumbled.

 

The man chuckled, patted Harry softly on the back, and the led him towards Gringotts. It was late at night, but certain parts of the area were still bright and most certainly alive. Gringotts stood, tall and intimidating as ever, with soft lights illuminating its figure.

 

As they went inside, Harry noted how calm and quiet it was. There were barely any other people there, and he doubted any of them would take notice of him. The man lead him up to the desk where the Head Goblin stood, and bowed. Harry followed suit, not wanting to seem rude.

 

”Mr. Cyril, Heir Potter, what may I do for you today?”

 

Harry’s eyes widened with curiosity at the title of Heir, but he figured he would find out soon enough.

 

”Ah, Ragnarok, my friend, it is a pleasure to see you again. Now, as of why we are here today, I would like to request a blood test for Harry Potter, as well as your assistance in removing any blocks, compulsions, charms or potions and anything else of similar nature that has been affecting him.”

 

The goblin, Ragnarok, furrowed his brow, but nodded, and motioned for the two to follow him. They ended up in a comfortable looking office, where they were served tea, before Ragnarok finally turned his attention towards the two, or mostly, Harry. He placed a blank piece of parchment that had an odd shine to it in front of him and began to speak.

 

”Heir Potter, would you please drop seven drops of blood onto this piece of parchment? It will reveal your parentage, any and all inheritances, as well as any form of manipulation placed upon your body. It will also inform you if you have any sort of Creature Inheritance.”

 

Harry looked up, his eyes widening slightly.

 

”Um... excuse me, but what is a Creature Inheritance?”

 

Both of the others in the room looked at him in slight shock and confusion.

 

”You do not know?” The man asked, his eyebrows raised.

 

Harry shook his head and responded,

 

”I grew up with Muggles, and the only things I know about the Wizarding world were either taught at Hogwarts, or I was told by my friends or Dumbledore.”

 

Yet again, the two others in the room reacted in the same way. They each let out a huff of dislike at the Headmaster’s name and then shook their heads.

 

”You will have a lot to catch up on, Harry. To answer your question, a Creature Inheritance is when a witch or wizard is born with creature blood, and when they reach majority, their 17th birthday, they will inherit some of the creature’s attributes. It can range from a simple boost in magic to a change in looks or perhaps a strange new ability, like being able to breathe underwater or talk to certain species.”

 

At the explanation offered, Harry nodded and gently took the ritual knife from Ragnarok’s hand. He brought it to his palm and sliced just deep enough to let the blood bubble up onto the skin. He let exactly seven drops hit the parchment and gasped in awe as words began to form. The parchment slowly morphed into a pile of three or so pages, until finally, it stopped. He reached a handout and took a hold of the pile, beginning to read the first page.

 

Name:

 

Hadrian James Severus Potter

 

Sire:

 

James Ignotus* Potter

 

Bearer:

 

Lily Mary* Potter (née Evans)

 

Godparents:

 

Sirius Black

 

Alice Longbottom (née Prewett*)

 

Magical Guardian:

 

Albus Dumbledore (illegal)

 

Lordships:

 

Potter

 

Peverall

 

Gryffindor

 

Slytherin

 

Black (Heir)

 

Harry let out a shaky breath. He had only read the first page, but... wow. Dumbledore was his... Magical Guardian, whatever that was, but it was apparently illegal. He was the Lord of four houses! And he was Sirius’s Heir too... But why was Slytherin on the list? Wasn’t... wasn't Voldemort Lord Slytherin? As if sensing his confusion, Ragnarok cleared his throat.

 

”Heir Potter, I believe that as you were the one to defeat Voldemort, alongside the fact that he had no Heir, has resulted in the Slytherin line being left to you.”

 

Harry nodded; the explanation seemed fair enough. He shifted the top page aside and continued his reading, eager to know more.

 

Blocks:

 

Magical Core: 85% (blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

 

Parseltongue: 65% (blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

 

Parselmagic: 100% (blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

 

Intelligence: 90% (blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

 

Curiosity: 75% (blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

 

Ambition: 85% (blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

 

Eidetic Memory: 100% (blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

 

Creature Inheritance: 100% (blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

 

Affinity for Dark Magic: 100% (blocked by Albus Dumbledore)

 

Charms and Compulsions:

 

Loyalty: Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger (performed by Albus Dumbledore)

 

Friendship: Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley (performed by Albus Dumbledore)

 

Obedience: Albus Dumbledore (performed by Albus Dumbledore)

 

Hate: Slytherin House, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Voldemort (performed by Albus Dumbledore)

 

Love: Ginevra Weasley (performed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)

 

Potions:

 

Love: Ginevra Weasley (1538 doses)

He felt sick. Disgusted. His “friends” were fake. And Ginny. He had liked her because she was dosing him with love potions! He had been forced to hate Slytherins, to obey Dumbledore, to be friends with Weasley and Granger. Dumbledore had blocked his abilities, heck, he had stopped him from being able to access a grand-fucking-total of 85% of his magic!

 

A low growl erupted from beside Harry and he turned to see purple eyes alight with fury. The once soft and seductive voice was now dangerously quiet and filled with venom. It was sharp and furious. It sent shivers up his spine.

 

“I’m going to fucking kill him. I’m going to hunt him down and torture him.”

 

It seemed that Ragnarok had similar ideas, his sharp teeth bared in a sneer.

 

”Heir Potter,” he said, his voice tight, “If you would please read the next page, we will afterward have a discussion of what we should so with this new... ahem... information.”

 

Harry yet again shifted his attention back to the pile and began to read the very final page.

 

Creature Inheritance:

 

Nephilim (Nephil Variety)

 

Soulmate: Ambrose Vityara Cyril

 

Harry felt the man beside him stiffen, and heard him let out a choked breath. He turned, only to see the attractive male disappearing from the room behind a door. He turned to look at Ragnarok, who was looking down at the parchment in what appeared to be a mixture of shock, amusement, and anger. 

~~~~~~

“Heir Potter, I am going to ask that you claim your Lordship Rings as well as your Heir Ring before, rather than after, we remove the blocks, compulsions, and potions, because of Dumbledore with notice when the blocks and compulsions break, as he was the one who cast them. He will remain your Magical Guardian until you claim your Lordships, which means that he would have the ability to stop you from claiming the Rings if he knew you were here and planning on doing so.”

Harry nodded. He was still confused about what had caused the man to flee the room, but Ragnarok said nothing except a highly elusive ‘well it was quite a shock’. When he had asked about what kind of creature he was, he was met with ‘I believe there may be someone more suitable to explain this to you’.

He reached out, placing the rings on his fingers one at a time, stiffening and then relaxing as each ring accepted him as their Lord. finally, as he placed the Black Heir Ring on his left index finger, Ragnarok motioned for him to follow him into another room.

The room was pure white, and in the center had a deep bath that was built into the ground, lined with pure gold. In the bath was a swirling silvery liquid that had beautiful purple steam rising from its surface. There were two other goblins in the room, both of which nodded to Ragnarok before one walked up to Harry and handed him a thin white robe.

Realizing what was needed to be done, Harry stripped from his clothes before donning the robe. The same goblin who had handed him the robe led him towards the bath, telling him to step into the liquid. As he stepped into the bath, Harry realized it was much deeper than he had originally thought, the liquid reaching just a little over his shoulders as he stood.

the two goblins slowly began to chant in Gobbledegook, the speed of their words increasing as time went on. Harry began to feel very heavy, then very light. It felt as if something in his mind was shattering. Breaking into hundreds of thousands of pieces before disappearing into nothingness. Everything stopped for a moment. The goblins nodded to each other, as they were done cleansing his body. And then Harry let out an ear-splitting scream. His blood was on fire and it felt as if his upper back was splitting open.

Somewhere along the way, Harry felt himself slipping into unconsciousness, his body slumping against the wall of the bath. But not before he caught a fleeting glimpse of a pair of very beautiful, very worried purple eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of soft tufts of breath was all that Harry could hear as he woke. After his weary eyes were finally pried open, they met with purple, worry and... something else, radiating from them.

 

With a jolt, he remembered what he had been doing and where he was. His breath caught in his throat as his mind ticked over, processing the new information.

 

He felt powerful. Very powerful. His head was clear as well, he had no trouble focusing on his thoughts. As he continued to work over the changes he felt, he remembered that he was not alone.

 

“What happened?”

 

His voice was scratchy, and it hurt to speak, but his desire to understand the situation far outweighed this. Purple eyes blinked owlishly before the voice began to speak.

 

“When the blocks were removed, they’re what the goblins worked on last, and specifically the Creature Inheritance block, your body went into overdrive and you experienced a forced Inheritance. It’s sort of like they accidentally removed whatever it is that keeps you from experiencing the Inheritance until you reach majority.”

 

Harry nodded.

 

“So what am I then? The test said I was something called a Nephilim, but when I asked Ragnarok he told me that there was someone better to explain it.”

 

The man visibly tensed when Harry named what he was, but before he could question it, another voice joined their conversation.

 

“Yes, Lord Potter. There indeed is someone better to explain it than me, and he just so happens to be sitting beside you. Mr. Cyril, if you would please explain to the young Lord about his Inheritance, I would be very grateful.”

 

Harry gave yet another jolt, his eyes widening impossibly. Cyril. As in, the man who was listed as his soulmate on the test. As in, the man sitting beside him with impossibly beautiful purple eyes.

 

He turned, his body stiff, to look properly at the man beside him, who simply sighed and gestured for Harry to get up.

 

“I believe it may be time for me to explain some things to you, Harry. If you would please follow me.”

 

With his brow furrowed, Harry gets out of the bed he had been laying in, and instinctively reached for his glasses, gaping when he finally realized it.

 

“I can see!”

 

The two others in the room turned and looked at him like he was insane, but he quickly elaborated.

 

“I’m not wearing my glasses but my vision is perfect, better than it was when I was wearing them!”

 

Ragnarok chuckled and said,

 

“Your vision must have been fixed by the Inheritance. Now, I dare say you will be rather eager to understand the situation, so please follow Mr. Cyril, he will explain everything he can.”

 

~~~~~~

 

Harry sat, gaping at the man in front of him.

 

”W-what?” He spluttered.

 

”I asked if I was correct in saying you were abused and raped. Am I?”

 

Harry nodded mutely, shocked. Purple eyes twinkled gently with sadness.

 

”Harry, a Nephilim is a hybrid between an angel and a demon. There are, however, three different varieties. Someone born between an angel and a demon, someone born to either an angel or a demon but with a soul of the other, and finally, someone who was turned into a Nephilim. Harry, you’re one of the latter, a Nephil variety. I need you to understand that the type that you are, the type that we are, are very rare, and very dangerous.”

 

Harry sat, completely stilled. He was... turned... into a demon-angel hybrid. But, how?

 

”Harry, to be of the Nephil variety, you have to be born to one angel parent and one human parent. You have to experience misfortune, evil and pain, both mental and physical, to an incredibly high and frequent extent. That is how I knew about what happened to you. Due to how much you have suffered, your human part of your soul is the perfect place for a demon soul to be born. However, due to your angel half, it won’t take complete control of you.”

 

He swallowed at the lump in his throat, looking up at the man who was now gazing softly at him.

 

”You’re my soulmate. What does that mean?”

 

”Harry... If you don’t want this, it’s okay to say so...”

 

”No.” Harry’s tone was fierce. “I never said I wasn’t okay with this, I just want to know what it entails.”

 

The purple deepened slightly, conveying shock.

 

”It means we've been chosen by magic to be together. Not many people have soulmates, and even if they do, they may never meet them. It means that once we bond, the bond can never, ever be broken. To know someone is your soulmate when you touch each other, you’ll be drawn to each other and they’ll be a strong pull to... be intimate with them. The thing is since you hadn’t come into your Inheritance yet, the fact that we’ve already touched didn’t do anything to the bond. But also... Harry, it... it will let one of us get pregnant.”

 

The two sat with dark blushes gracing their cheeks. Harry cleared his throat, snapping them out of their embarrassed daze.

Determined on getting as much information as possible, he attempted to continue the conversation.

 

”So, what’s changed since I went into the Inheritance?”

 

The man, as Harry realized he should start calling Ambrose, or Cyril in the least, smiled, seemingly pleased to continue their conversation.

 

”Well, there have been some physical changes, which I can conjure a mirror so you can see, you’ve received a major boost in magical power, and you can do wandless and wordless magic easily. You will also be able to read the minds of people with even the strongest Occlumency shields. Now, your temper will be considerably shorter, and when you feel extreme emotions, you will sprout your wings. Now, in time, you will be able to sprout your wings whenever you wish to, it is simply a matter of practice.”

 

Harry smiled. This was going to be fun.

 

~~~~~~

 

“Thank you so much for today, Ragnarok.” Harry bowed.

 

”Thank you, as well, Lord Potter. You are one of our wealthiest clients, we will do everything in our power to help you. However, there are a few more areas I would like to address before you leave.”

 

Harry nodded, as did Ambrose, who was sitting at his side.

 

”As Mr. Cyril is your soulmate, I will not ask him to leave. I would like to ask you, Lord Potter, if you were aware of the fact that one Albus Dumbledore has been helping himself to a number of your vaults, and giving money to Molly Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger.”

 

He could feel the anger bubbling in his veins, and then he felt a wave of fury crash into him from the side. He turned to see Ambrose, eyes of purple rippling and moving like lava, as if alive.

 

”I’ve already said it, but I am actually going to torture that man. And when he begs for mercy, I won’t give it to him. I’m going to make him suffer. No one gets away with stealing from my mate. EVER.”

 

A shiver ran down Harry’s spine, his chest aching.

 

”Yes, yes, Mr. Cyril. However, I would like to see how your soulmate would like to deal with this situation before we make any decisions.”

 

Ambrose nodded, the anger in his eyes slowly ebbing away. The two of them turned to Harry, and finally, he allowed himself to explode.

 

”I’m going to get my revenge. But I’m going to do it the way I want. I want to discredit them all, make them pay back my money, destroy their reputation, and then, only then, we are going to torture them.”

 

Wicked smirks crossed each of their faces, and if anyone had happened to walk into the room at that moment, there was no doubt they would be running with their tails between their legs.

 

~~~~~~

 

“Harry, there is no way I’m letting you go back to those Muggles, so I would like to extend an offer for you to stay with me until you return to school. I can help you learn about your Inheritance and hopefully also plan with you how to bring that old coot and his Chicken Club, down.”

 

Harry snorted, but he wasn't sure whether it was at Ambrose’s nickname for the Order, or for his formality.

 

”Ambrose. We’re soulmates, and heck, I’m going to be living with you for the next few weeks, so please, drop the formality or you might find that I’ll have to take some more... drastic... measures.”

 

Ambrose looked slightly alarmed, but his face brightened when Harry agreed to live with him.

 

“We should go then, hold on.”

 

He held out an arm, which Harry quickly grasped onto, and the two were whisked away, but not before they felt a sudden shock of emotion explode in their chests.

 

When they landed, the two of them looked at each other, eyes wide.

 

They only just then realized, that that was the first time they had touched since he had come into his Inheritance.

 

”Harry,” Ambrose whispered. “Can I please hug you?”

 

Harry nodded, his cheeks stained a brilliant Gryffindor red.

 

~~~~~~

 

Harry quickly made the realization that he had yet to look in a mirror, and Ambrose instantly conjured one for him.

 

His jaw dropped.

 

His untamed mane of dark hair had grown and was now down to the backs of his knees.

 

His once green eyes were now the color of liquid emeralds, so vivid they looked as if they were bubbling.

 

His skin had become perfectly clear and had tanned slightly as well.

 

His body had filled out; he was tall, and well built with the muscle he had gained from Quidditch showing nicely.

 

He had turned to look at Ambrose with wide eyes and was greeted with a big smile in return.

 

~~~TIMESKIP~~~

 

It had been two weeks since they had met, and they had spent their time plotting to bring down Dumbles, and in Harry’s case, learning all about who he was.

Ambrose was so gentle with Harry and never raised his voice over anything. Harry had learned that this was because he was like him. He had been abused by his parents and had witnessed their death when they were murdered by a mafia hitman. He went to an orphanage, where luckily the caretaker was a witch, and she thought him all about magic, since, for some reason, he was never contacted by any school.

 

The two had quickly realized that Harry was in dire need of a new wardrobe, and so the two went down to a tailor that Ambrose swore was the best he had ever been to.

 

The lady running the store greeted Ambrose with a hug, took one look at Harry and beamed.

 

”Let’s get to work then!”

 

When they finally finished at the shop, Harry had three pairs of dragonhide pants, one pair black, one grey, and one blood red. He had bought five button-down shirts, two black, one grey, one dark blue and one in Slytherin green. Ambrose had also bought him a pair of dragonhide boots that went up about halfway to his knees.

They next went to Madam Malkin’s, whom they had already owled to ask if he could have a private fitting for his robes, both for formal wear and school. When they arrived, she had made a grand fuss over how well he was looking, and how he had finally grown, not mentioning the fact that they were seemingly stuck to each other’s side.

Finally, they went to a wandmaker’s. Not Ollivander’s though. Ambrose had explained that in recent times Dumbledore had managed to get him to place Tracers on all of the wands he sold so that he knew what magic everyone was performing and where the wand was.

The wand shop that they arrived at was called Milagros. When they first stepped through the door, Harry sucked in a sharp breath. Instead of a messy, dusty old shop like Ollivander’s, it was bright and beautifully decorated. There were large windows letting in the sunlight, and potted plants were placed all over the room. A young lady with blond hair quickly brought them into yet another beautiful room, this one lined with shelf after shelf.

“Have a look around each section, and select everything and anything that calls out to you. We’ll make up the wand for you right away once you’ve chosen.”

He smiled excitedly and nodded, heading off first down the wood section.

Within a few seconds, he had two types of wood in his hands.

Blackthorn, the wood of the warrior, and Sakura, one of the most powerful woods when paired correctly.

Next was the cores, which were found in a much larger section. After a few minutes, Harry emerged with a feather as black as midnight.

Finally, there was a section, labeled as ‘solutions’. The rows were lined with countless vials of all different liquids. In the end, he had two vials, one a stark white and the other a solid black.

When Harry walked back to where Ambrose and the lady stood, he noticed a middle-aged man with ruffled brown hair and bright blue eyes. The man put out a hand and introduced himself.

“Hello, Lord Potter,” he said, his eyes dropping to the multiple rings on his hand. “My name is Felix Milagros. I will be the one creating your wand today. Is there anything that you’d like to ask about before we get started?”

Harry nodded gently after shaking his hand and said,

“It... feels like I was missing something while I was walking down the cores section. Both the wood and the solutions are in pairs so it feels odd that the core is alone...”

Felix nodded, and then asked,

“Could I please see what you’ve chosen? It may help me find a partner for your core.”

After taking Harry’s choices into his hands, he looked at them for a moment and then jumped from his seat. Both Harry and Ambrose were shocked, while the woman simply smiled fondly.

“Miffi! I think it might finally be time for me to use... that!”

The woman grinned at Felix and said,

“I hope. I’ll go retrieve it.”

~~~~~~

A small black box lay in his hands. If he had felt like the other cores had been calling for him, this one was screaming. When he gently lifted the lid of the box, his breath was stolen away.

There lay, a single, vibrant red hair.


	3. Chapter 3

“W-what is this?” Harry was breathless.

It felt... like the hair was pulling at his magic.

“That,” Felix stated, “is the hair of an angel... specifically, your mother.”

His heart leaped into his throat and he nodded numbly, and Ambrose gently ran a hand across the back of his neck in a soothing gesture.

“Harry, love, are you okay?”

“I think... No, I knew that one of my parents was an angel, but I just... I guess it hadn’t sunk in...”

The warm, soft hand moved from rubbing his neck to run across his cheek.

“You’re doing so well. So much has happened but you’re being so strong.”

~~~~~~

When he picked up the wand, silver sparks flitted through the air as if alive, dancing around him. A small gasp escaped his throat.

“It-It’s perfect!”

Felix grinned, and suddenly pulled Harry into a hug. Harry tensed, but relaxed as he pulled away, seeing the older man’s happy face.

“I’m so glad that there is finally someone worthy of having her hair as a wand core. When she gave the hair, she told me how she hoped that whatever wand it went into would be cherished.”

~~~~~~

“I want to tell Sirius. He’s my godfather and I want him to know from us rather than from someone else.”

Ambrose grinned and pulled Harry against him. He had discarded his shirt a while ago when he saw Harry’s startled look he explained that it was so he could comfortably lay without the itch of fabric against the edges of his wings.

“Anything for my little mate. He can come whenever he pleases.”

Harry shot him a gleeful smile and pulled out the mirror that Sirius had given him. When his godfather’s face appeared, he beamed. There was a glint of confusion in his eyes, which Harry quickly realized was due to his new appearance.

“Hey, pup! What’s up?”

“Pads, um... I’m at a friends house and I was... wondering if you could maybe visit... he’s already changing the Floo so you can get in. If you want to get here, just call ‘Darkens Flat’.”

Sirius nodded, curiosity very evident of his features.

“Uh, of course, Pup. I’ll be there in about half an hour.”

“Bye, Pads.”

As his godfathers face disappeared, Harry let out a shaky breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. A strong arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him flush against the bare chest of Ambrose. They toppled gently backward, onto the couch, and Harry nestled his face into the shoulder of his mate, breathing in the scent of oranges and smoke.

Harry, within about five minutes, was fast asleep, nuzzled against Ambrose’s chest. Ambrose had summoned a book and was reading it contently, running his fingers through his mates long, sleek black hair.

The Floo flared bright green, and out stepped Sirius Black. When he regained his bearings, he found his eyes widening with both shock and what felt a little similar to anger.

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING MY GODSON?!”

Ambrose, now noticing their company, gently sat his book down and set about waking up the smaller man cradled in his arms.

“Harry, love, it’s time to wake up.”

“Don wanna...”

“We have company, and from the looks of it, your godfather is about thirty seconds away from castrating me, and I don’t really think either of us would appreciate that...”

Harry sat up, sleepily rubbing his eyes and trying to ignore the bright blush on his cheeks. Ambrose chuckled and pecked Harry on the nose, before summoning himself a shirt.

“Harry... Pup, who is he? What the fuck is going on?”

Harry sighed, not knowing how his godfather would react.

“Padfoot, this is Ambrose Cyril, and... he’s my soulmate.”

Sirius felt his chest restrict. Soulmates were incredibly rare and beautiful things. They were treasured among wizards. But for Harry to have one... he never would have... and... who is this man? Ambrose looks up and sighs.

“Harry, you should tell him the rest, too. He’ll find out eventually either way and I really don’t fancy trying to avoid it right now...”

Harry nodded a little reluctantly and Ambrose drew him gently to his side, drawing soft circles on his shoulder blades.

“Sirius, you know about Creature Inheritances, right?”

Sirius nodded thickly, his jaw clenching when he noticed that his godson had forgone his nickname.

“Well... no. I think it’s better if I just show you the parchment.”

Quick as anything, the parchment flew towards the two of them and Ambrose caught it, gently passing it to Sirius. When he finished reading, his face was pale, and his fists were clenched at his sides.

“So... you-you’re telling me that Dumbledore and some of the Weasleys, have been feeding you fucking potions and shit and that a bunch of your magical abilities was blocked... And... that you have a Creature Inheritance, a rare one at that.”

“Yes, but... Pads, when they removed the blocks, specifically the one on my Inheritance, it... it forced my body into the Inheritance early.”

His eyes were wide with complete shock.

“So, you’ve... already had your Inheritance... well it explains the looks... could you... please explain what you are? I’ve heard of Nephilim but I don’t know what this Nephil thing means...”

He was mumbling pretty badly and they had to lean forward to hear him. Harry nods, burrowing himself into Ambrose’s side.

“Ambrose might explain better than me...”

“Okay, Love... So, Sirius, I hope it’s okay to call you your first name... Now, since you know what a Nephilim is I’ll skip over that. There are three different varieties, someone born to a demon and an angel, someone with demon or angel blood but the soul of the other, and finally, this is what Harry and I are, someone with half an angel soul who has gone through something that has allowed a demon soul to literally grow in their human soul. For the soul to grow they usually have to go through a lot of... unfavorable situations. Now, this is where I think Harry might want to take over...”

Harry pulled up slightly from his side but still stayed in contact.

“The Dursleys... th-they really don’t like magic. For as long as I can remember, they’ve beaten me and treated me like a House Elf and then... whenever I would do accidental magic they would lock me in the cupboard for days without food. But this summer was weird... They were... civil. Instead of harassing me they just ignored me. I still had chores but the list was nothing compared to past ones. I-I thought that the beatings would stop too and they did... until... m-my uncle he...”

Harry began to sob quietly, his shoulders shaking. Ambrose wrapped his arms around his waist, holding his mate close.

“Shh, Love, you don’t have to say it. Would you like me to tell him?”

When he received a slight nod against his shirt, he continued.

“His uncle raped him, Sirius. Repeatedly.”

Harry pushed against him, trying to hide. Ambrose sighed and decided what to do.

He banished his shirt and unfurled his large, black feather wings, gently wrapping them around his mate to calm him. Harry slumped, relaxing against his body.

Sirius gaped at the pair with wide eyes, but even he wasn’t sure if it was because of the information, or the show of Ambrose’s wings, or maybe both.

“I-I’m going to kill them! How could they hurt my godson like that?! Wait for- Harry. Did you ever tell anyone about this?”

“I told Dumbledore first and the second year but gave up and I also told Molly Weasley. Both told me I was exaggerating and that I should appreciate what they do for me.”

Harry’s voice was small and shaky, but it also held a degree of annoyance and hatred.

Sirius bit out a growl, like an actual, real growl.

“Pup, I... I’m glad that you decided to tell me this. I’ll support you through anything you decide to do. I won't tell anyone unless you want me to. I’m curious though, what are you planning on doing? About everything. Are you going back to school? Are you going to get revenge?”

Harry smiled a little, and Ambrose retracted his wings so he could see his godfather.

“I’m going back to school, but... I’m going to ask for a resort. I already checked the rules, everyone has the right to one re-sorting, and the Headmaster can’t deny anyone this. You see, the Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but I had just had a bad run in with Malfoy and literally begged it to put me anywhere else. But I’m realizing now, that was a mistake. I’m going to try and be friends with Malfoy.”

The two older men nodded. Ambrose had heard this already, but not in much detail, really.

“As for revenge, well... when I did the test, we also found out that Dumbledore and some certain Weasleys have been stealing from my vaults. I’m going to take all of the money they stole back, but I’m going to wait until I’ve spoken to the Weasleys who had nothing to do with it. And I’m going to take Dumbledore plus Mrs. Weasley and Ginevra Weasley to court for allowing child abuse and neglect, as well as theft, placement of blocks, charms, and compulsions, and use of illegal potions, alongside attempted line theft.”

Sirius gulped. Those were some heavy things to be charged with.

~~~~~~

September 1st happened way too quickly for Harry’s liking. He wanted to spend more time with his soulmate and godfather, planning what they would do with their revenge. Harry had also spent a lot of time reading through books, determined to bring up his grades this year.

As he quickly realized, he could talk into people’s minds. This was truly funny when he wanted to scare people, as he had done to Sirius when he first discovered this particular talent.

Apparently, it’s scary, to hear crackling and someone chanting ‘rise, Young One’ in your head late at night...

Alongside this, he had learned to Apparate, since he was a legal adult.

Harry tapped his wand to his trunk, shrinking it and then pocketing it. He let Hedwig out, petting her softly, and double checking his wand was in its holster.

Alongside Ambrose, he Apparated onto the platform. There was about a second of silence until Mrs. Weasley’s voice rung out.

“HARRY JAMES POTTER WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE’VE BEEN?!”

Harry flinched and gripped Ambrose’s hand for comfort. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all raced toward them and his grip only tightened. Mrs Weasley bustled along behind them, along with her the twins and surprisingly, Bill. When they were closer, Ginny blushed fiercely at him, while the others had to do a double take at his new looks.

“Oh Harry, we were so worried! When Dumbledore told us you weren’t at home when they went to collect you...”

Now that he was free of the stupid compulsions, and knew what was going on, he realized how fake Hermione sounded. He also knew that he would have to play along for a while.

“I’m sorry, Mione... when I left I swear I was going to owl you but I just got... caught up...”

“Caught up with what?”

Mrs. Weasley was looking down at him with a mix of suspicion and expectation. So far, no one had noticed Ambrose.

“I... uh-“

Harry’s cheeks were tinted with warmth as he glanced to Ambrose for a split second. When the two female Weasley’s eyes narrowed, he quickly took note of his mistake. The two turned their attention, and Ambrose squeezed his hand gently, before letting go.

“Mrs. Weasley, I assume, and your daughter Ginevra. A pleasure to meet both of you.”

He kissed the backs of their hands, and Harry quite literally wanted to be sick when Ginny giggled and twirled her hair.

“Oh, please, just call me Ginny!”

He had to bite back a snarl at her suggestive tone. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry caught sight of the twins pretending to vomit and had to quickly cover his snort with a cough.

“Alright then, Ginny. My name is Ambrose Cyril and I apologize sincerely for causing the two of you, and many others, so much distress over Harry’s whereabouts. We met up rather early in the holidays and decided to have him stay with me. We were meaning to send an owl to let those close to him know but we got- ah- distracted...”

Harry quickly glanced around to see if anyone had caught on to the implications in his words, and sure enough, Bill was gazing back and forth between the two of them, his eyes widening, and the twins bore identical smirks.

“Oh,” Ginny giggled again, her voice sickeningly sweet, “Well I’m sure we can forgive someone as handsome as you...”

Harry couldn’t take it. She was flirting with HIS mate.

He gripped the sleeve of Ambrose’s muggle leather jacket, making purple eyes turn towards him. When their eyes locked, Harry sent a thought forward.

She’s flirting with you.

Instantly, he received one in return.

I know.

I hate it.

Aw, my little mate is jealous.

Shut up.

Why would you want me to shut up?

Harry growled, and Ambrose leaned down, chuckling deeply, before kissing him. He could vaguely hear both Ginny and Mrs. Weasley screech, Hermione squeak along with the countless gasps of those around them. And of course, the twins cackling wildly.

“FAG! I CAN'T BELIEVE I SLEPT IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU! YOU’RE DISGUSTING!”

Ron’s voice echoes around the platform, clear as day. Anyone who hadn’t noticed them sure had now. Ambrose pulled Harry close to him protectively, purple eyes absolutely flaming with anger. In just a second, everything snapped.

“YOU’RE MEANT TO BE MINE! YOU’RE MEANT TO LOVE ME AND WE’LL GET MARRIED AND I’LL BE LADY POTTER!”

“HARRY, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO GINNY, HAVE YOU JUST BEEN LEADING HER ON THIS WHOLE TIME?! I EXPECTED BETTER OF YOU!”

“HARRY JAMES POTTER! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!”

Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley, respectively, all began shouting. And then, over the top of everyone else, a voice rung out.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?! ISN’T HE MEANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND? SOMEONE YOU CARE ABOUT? SO WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU REACTING LIKE THIS? GROW UP AND LET HIM LIVE HIS OWN LIFE! HE’S NOT A FUCKING TOY FOR YOU TO PLAY WITH, HE’S A HUMAN BEING!”

In front of them, stood Draco Malfoy, with fists clenched and cheeks tinged pink.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed I have combined chapter 4-6 and will have a update for you in a few hours. Sorry for the very long wait. I now have someone who has given me ideas and is helping me. You know who you are. I thank everyone for the encouragement through out the whole story.

Harry was shocked first off because Draco Malfoy was defending him, secondly he was shocked that his friends would actually say those things. He thought they cared at least a little bit, but apparently he was wrong.

When Harry got over his shock he looked at Draco and smiled, a smile full of thanks and forgiveness. This caused Ronald to shout "What so now your poof bending over for anyone. I thought you hated Malfoy and all those Slimy Slytherin gits. I mean there all Death Eaters. They should all be thrown in Azkaban as soon as they are sorted." Ronald then pulled his wand out so quickly no one expected it and through 4 cutting hexes at Harry and shouted a curse that no one knew what it was but it was a purple color. Harry screamed and everyone could see boils appearing on his skin, combined with the cuts. Everyone was in shock but Ambrose rushed forward and summoned a stretcher and levitated Harry onto it and went to the floo and took them to St. Mungos.

\------------

After 6 hours of waiting some healers came up to Ambrose. They told him that the spell used was mangled and they were able to heal the cuts but the burns caused by the boils had to heal naturally. Or else risk Harry dying. All they could do until all the dark magic was gone is give him an I.V. full of potions that had, pain relievers and nutrition potions and a potion to help flush the dark magic out of his system. They could also put wet wash clothes on his skin to soothe the skin and regulate his body temperature.

Ambrose decided then and there he was pulling Harry out of Hogwarts and would homeschool him since he was a certified tutor. Ambrose also decided that he was going to charge Ronald Weasley with attempted murder. No one got away with harming his mate. Ambrose left because he knew Harry was in good hands and went to the ministry to deal with a certain Redhead.

\-------------

Ambrose went to talk to Madam Bones, the head of the DMLE. When he told her the extent of Harry's injuries she was outraged because no one informed her and she knew she had aurors at the platform so she knew they were apart of Albus Dumbledore's Order. So she agreed that Ronald Weasley would be charged along with Molly Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, and Hermione Granger for Slander and do nothing to stop their son/brother/friend. And Ronald would be charged with slander and assault and attempted murder.

 

\--------------

While the students were getting ready to get on the train. Albus Dumbledore was plotting. He didn't like how Harry Potter had been acting towards the end of the school year and planned on adding more compulsions and personality changing potions to his food and drink. Albus was also hoping his pawns did what he asked which was do whatever you have to, to get harry close to you again. He really hoped Ronald didn't over react and do something stupid.

\-------------

But alas the hope he was feeling was not meant to be. As 15 minutes before the feast was supposed to happen, aurors came in through the floo and handed him a warrant for the arrest of Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger. For Ginny and Hermione slander and doing nothing to stop their brother/friend. And Ronald would be charged with slander and assault and attempted murder.

Albus had to work really hard not to groan because he knew that this would be a large headache to try and get rid of without any punishments and that's when he actually found out what was going on.

Albus asked "What is the reason for their arrest?"

"Ronald Weasley attacked Harry Potter with a cutting curse but he also hit him with, from what we can tell, I mangled spell that has dark magic residue on it. Mr. Potter is fighting for his life right now. Mr. Weasley also verbally attacked him along with Ms. Weasley and Ms. Granger and they didn't try and stop the attack in any way at all. Mrs. Molly Weasley is also being arrested for verbally attacking and not trying to intervene." Said one of the 5 Aurors.

"Who pressed charges?" Asked Dumbledore

"Lord Ambrose Cyril" said the same Aurors

And at that very moment Dumbledore knew he would not be able to manipulate the situation in anyway. Lord Cyril was someone who hated him and he had blocked harry from Lord Cyril and Harry's creature inheritance. So Albus knew that if Lord Cyril had pressed charges then he was reason Harry went missing and there was no way of getting Harry back under his control. So Albus did the only thing he could and lead them to the Great Hall where the trio was. The sight that they saw didn't surprise him as much as it should have. 

Ronald, Ginny and Hermione were having stinging hex's and bat bogey hexes thrown at them and many more most likely for what happened on the platform.

\--------------

Albus shouted "IMMOBULUS". When he shouted that the whole room froze, not because they wanted to but because they were forced to.

"I understand you are all upset with Ronald, Ginerva, and Hermione but this is not the way to go. When I unfreeze you, everyone is to return to their seats. Reversum Immobulus."

When the spell was undone everyone returned to their seats and the aurors rushed forward when they realized that several students were bleeding from where Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had been retaliating. 

This caused them to send a patronus to St. Mungos to get healers here as quickly as possible.

5 minutes later, a group of 10 healers had showed up and they quickly rushed to the students that were injured. When a student, Draco Malfoy, started crying and screaming three extra healers ran over and did a scan and he had the same mangled spell as Harry. But to a lesser extent, the healers rushed to get a stretcher and rushed him to St. Mungos. Aurors port keyed out and reported what was going on with Draco to Madam Bones. And the Aurors that had the troublesome trio brought them to separate cells that were separated by walls and multiple cells between them. 

\--------------------

Several hours later, it is nearing midnight of September 1st and Draco Malfoy has finally been stabilized.

When he was they let Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy in to see their son. The healers said with the extent of muscle damage and dark magic they had to let the dark magic leave his system on its own and then he would need the same treatment as Harry. But that until all dark magic is gone they can't put them in the same room together. But they can have a glass wall between the two rooms so they can see and hear each other. But it will be at least 2 weeks before either one wakes up.

\------------------

It was 4 in the morning when the Malfoy's had stopped crying long enough to press charges against Ronald Weasley who was quickly being turned in to a reason not to follow Albus Dumbledore. Because if Albus Dumbledore was making excuses for Someone almost killing two people what would he do if he succeeded in killing those two people.

\------------------

It was noon the next day when Madame Bones finally had all of her questions ready and went into the interrogation room that Ronald Weasley was in.

When she walked in she had a glass of water that had 5 drops of veritaserum in it. This was protocol with people they were either would or knew wouldn't talk.

She started off the interrogation by just sitting there for a whole hour just to intimidate him. After an hour he shouted, "Well, are you going to ask me questions or not? Let's just get it over with."

Madame Bones slowly got the file out that had her questions and pictures and facts about the case in it.

"Why did you attack Harry Potter?"

"Why not? He's a poof and a traitor to the light for disobeying what the headmaster has set out for his life. He's supposed to marry my sister and get her pregnant and then kill You-Know-Who. And then we will either send him to Azkaban for surviving because he would have to be dark to do that or we would kill him and we would get all of his money. I mean we are getting paid to be his friends, why would we want to voluntarily be his friends?"

Madame Bones was very concerned about a few things said but she just noted them down and would worry about them later. "Why did you attack Draco Malfoy?"

"The ferret is the reason Harry isn't following the headmaster and I know it. It's the only explanation and he sided with Harry against me so I know he is using dark magic on Harry because he is a Slytherin and Slytherins are evil and use dark magic."

These type of questions went on until she realised she needed to talk to a certain headmaster about a few things.

\-------------------

What no one has realized is that Mother Magic herself has made both Draco and Harry magical twins, and thus magical siblings.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter is a little later than I said. But hopefully I will be more on top of things especially with me going on winter break soon.

Mother Magic was sitting with her siblings, Fate, Time, Destiny, and Death. All of Magic's siblings were yelling at her about why in the world she would connect Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy of all people. The only person not yelling was Fate, because she knows exactly why Magic did this. 

Magic said "Calm down! Oh my gosh! I have my reasons, but all that you need to know is that it will fix everything that Albus Dumbledore has done to everyone." Magic said Albus Dumbledore with so much hate that it caused the earth to stop rotating for 10 seconds and the whole earth shook during those 10 seconds. 

Everyone then realized that Fate knew something that no one else knew. That caused everyone to look at her and ask "What do know?"

"All I know is that Harry Potter is going to get the revenge he wants and no one will ever want to cross after a few "daring" people cross him."

\--------------

Back at St. Mungos the healers were trying to figure out why both boys were screaming in pain. Until they took a look at their magical cores and realized that there cores were changing to be the exact same. And then the boys opened their eyes and gasped at the same time before going back to sleep. When they ran a scan they realized the boys had been cleared of all dark magic and could be moved closer together. Which was good because with their cores being the exact same they would need to be within 15ft of each other.

The healers knew that they needed to remove the boys from the magically induced coma that they had been in for a few days. But before they could even think about doing that they need to get the family members. When the Malfoy's were there and Lord Ambrose was there they finally woke up both boys.

\---------

Harry was having a wonderful conversation with Draco when everything turned black all of a sudden.

'This is it, I'm dying aren't I. What did I do to die all of a sudden?'

Then Harry realized he could hear voices. Some he recognized, others he didn't. So Harry opened his eyes to then scream in pain. Harry wasn’t used to seeing so well, and he certainly wasn’t used to the bright lights. When he screamed something exploded and when he opened his eyes again, although very timidly, the lights were off. Well off is a relative term, they had exploded. Most likely from accidental magic, but at least his eyes didn’t hurt anymore. 

When Harry tried to move he groaned in pain. He thought he wouldn’t be in pain but you know nothing ever goes in his favor. Harry finally decided to look around and see who was around him. He saw a few healers, Ambrose, the Malfoy's, and Draco. He knew exactly why Draco was in a hospital bed next to him, but he wanted to know why he wasn’t awake with him. 

“Why isn’t he waking up?” is what he asked before he felt pain, fear, worry, loneliness. All at once, most likely from Draco. He assumed that is exactly what he felt a few minutes prior.

\-----------

Draco was telling Harry how he was only acting how he was taught when they first met. When all of a sudden Harry disappeared, a few seconds later he started feeling pain and fear and loneliness. Most likely from Harry, he wanted to be able to comfort him. He still had no idea why they were connected and could be in each others dreams and feel the others feelings. 

A few minutes later he felt confusion and then he was pulled into what he hoped was the land of the living but you never know fate could hate him and kill him right now for all he knew. When he woke up he heard voices and peoples confusion and then he felt pain from his burns and fear and loneliness. Wondering if he was alone and dead, but if that was true then he would not be feeling pain. 

So Draco took some courage and opened his eyes to find everyone but Harry gathered around him. He could see that Harry was in the bed a few feet away, even more worried than everyone else. Draco thinks ‘Did I freak them out? Maybe I should apologize for worrying them.’ Harry starts worrying for his sanity ‘Draco? Why can I hear your thoughts?’ Draco reassures Harry ‘I think we can speak to each other in our minds.’ Harry reasons with Draco ‘Maybe we should say something you know out loud.’ ‘Yeah your right’. Both Harry and Draco without planning it talked at the same time “Sorry if we scared you.”

“Draco it’s okay. It's not your fault that Weasley hit you with that spell.” Lucius said

“What happened to Weasel anyway?” 

“Why are you two speaking together?” Lucius asked with contempt in his voice

“We don’t know but we think that we are connected in a way.”

“We can” Draco said

“Hear each other's thoughts” Harry said 

“And talk to each other in own minds” Draco

“We can also talk like” Harry

“The Weasley Twins can.”

“Well can you stop it! I can’t focus on what your saying. And” Lucius turns to the healer in the room,”Can you fix the fact that they are connected?

“Lucius you need to calm down. And stop treating Harry with such hate, he has done nothing wrong to you. In fact you have been the one to treat him wrongly and as his mate I refuse to allow it to continue!” Lord Ambrose Cyril told Lucius

“What do you mean by mate? And he freed my house elf he started our little feud that is happening.”

“I mean mate as in we were destined to be with each other and Albus Dumbledore blocked that for many years.”

Everyone but Harry and Draco were shocked.

“Now you will stop treating Harry and your family like you have been or I can take your family from you and block all access.” 

Lucius heard the threat and knew he needed to stop taking his anger out on his family and needed to treat Harry with the respect he deserved.

“Okay, I will do my best to treat Harry and them better.”

“Good that is all I ask of you.”


End file.
